FBI Shadow Eye
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: A top agent from the FBI gets transferred to NCIS after her partner gets promoted. When a petty officer is found dead, and leads them to a cold case unsolved by her team, what will happen to her? Tonyoc, ocxoc, sorta ziny. Rated T-M.
1. dark and new

First time with NCIS, don't shoot me.

* * *

"FBI Shadow Eye;  
Chapter One:  
Dark and New."

Thunder crashed upon a rainy day at NCIS headquarters. Director Jenny Shepard made her way down the stairs towards the desk area Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and McGee (forgive me if I use first names sometimes), as Abby, Duckie, and Jimmy got out of the elevator, and made their way to the same area.

"What's goin' on Duck?" Gibbs asked, standing up. The other three stood, shortly after.

"You tell me. All I know is that the director wanted all of us to come up here." Duckie answered.

"That's because I have news for you." Jenny said from behind Duckie. Everyone's attention went to her.

"What kind of news?" Gibbs asked.

"Get the taxi ready, someone's getting fired." Tony whispered to Ziva and McGee.

"One of the FBI's top agents got promoted to a higher rank." She answered.

"And, what does that have to do with us?" McGee asked.

"She was part of a top group called: "The Shadow Eyes." She answered. "A team of two, who could always see where the suspect wanted them blinded, their deception, and figure out what was missed in a case just by walking around for a couple minutes." She answered.

"That still doesn't explain a lot." Ziva said.

"I was getting there, Officer Davide." Jenny said. "Since one was promoted, and the other wasn't, the team broke apart. The other eye of the group is joining the team." Jenny added. "She'll be here any minute, and I want you to welcome her properly." She said.

"Um,... Director?" Tony questioned.

"Yes, Tony?" She asked.

"Doesn't that mean someone's getting fired?" Tony asked as the elevator at the other side of the room opened.

"Wouldn't that have happened already, Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked, walking by him, and smacking his head. Of course, Ziva and Mcgee found some amusement in the hit.

"I'm looking for Speacial Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." A feminine voice said from behind everyone, but the director, and Gibbs.

They all turned to see a girl with tan skin, brown hair, and evan darker brown eyes. She wore flared, black jeans, black sneakers, a dark purple, sleeveless top, and a white, 3/4 length, jean jacket.

"And you must be..." Jenny was cut off.

"Special Agent A. Terrance." She answered, showing her badge. Tony chuckled a little, but when he met the woman's death glare, he immediately stopped chuckling.

"Uh,... what's the 'A' stand for?" He asked, awkwardly. Agent Terrance went up to Dinozzo, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him close to her face, making him stare at her in the eyes, and meeting the same glare.

"It stands for Angela, but I guarantee you, if you call me that, or Angel, you will be next seen hanged." She answered, adding a threat. She let go of his collar, which made him plop back in his seat. The scared look on his face was enough to make Ziva laugh.

"What can we call you?" McGee asked. Agent Terrance turned around, making McGee feel the sharp daggers come out of her eyes. "Uh,... well, Agent Terrance, it would be nice if I refereed to you with a name you'll be happy with, and one Tony won't laugh at." McGee added. Tony began to chuckle again, but stopped when Gibbs shot him a look.

"You can call me Ange, or Anne, whichever one works better for you." She answered Mcgee, seeming a bit happier than before. She went up to Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs?" She questioned, sticking out her hand. There was a pause before Gibbs shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said. With a nod, Anne turned to the other four, who haven't met her.

"Hello, Agent Terrance. I'm Dr. Mallard, but they like to call me Duckie." He introduced, sticking out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Duckie." She said, shaking his hand.

"This is my assistant, Mr. Palmer (Sp?)." Duckie said, turning to Jimmy.

"Call me Jimmy." He said, shaking Anne's hand.

"I'm Abby! I'm the forensic scientist." She said. Anne shook her hand, gladly.

"Welcome to NCIS, Special Agent Terrance." Jenny said.

"Thank you, Director." She said.

Suddenly, the phone rang at Gibbs' desk. "Yeah, Gibbs." He said, answering the phone. There was a short pause. "We'll be there!" With that, he hung up. "Grab your gear!" Gibbs said.

"What's up, Boss?" Tony said, grabbing a bag.

"Marine Petty Officer found dead at the docks." Gibbs answered. Everyone set off, but Anne. "Well, come on!" Gibbs called. She ran, and caught up in the elevator.

* * *

Yeah. I try. Plz R&R


	2. cold trails to warm signs

"Chapter Two;  
Cold Trails to Warm Signs"

They arrived at the loading docks, in uptown Norfolk. They walked up to the yellow tape, and showing their badges. They went under the tape, and into the loading hanger. "Why would someone drop a marine here, where it's wide open?" Dinozzo questioned.

"Dinozzo, when you have enough experience under your belt, you _should_ realize that killers will choose about any place they could find, and dump the body, most only hoping that the body wouldn't be found, but more than likely would be as soon as the person is either reported missing, or the hiding place doesn't work out." Anne stated. They made their way to the body, that was just lying on the walkway. "And then, the lesser of murderers who choose a place so that their work can be known, a challenge for whoever investigates the crime." She added.

"You know this how?" He asked, as she lowered herself to examine the body.

"Because, I was part of The Shadow Eyes; without knowing what type of killer you're up against, you don't know how to make the first move. It's like playing chess! The first move always counts, and the kill is a guilty man's first move, now it's our turn." She explained.

"So, it is like using your gut?" Ziva asked, turning towards her.

"That feeling comes in handy in a state of confusion, but I guess you could say that, Ziva." She answered, getting closer to the body.

It was a male. Short black hair, pale blue eyes, skin pale, wearing a marines uniform. "Anne?" McGee questioned. The brown haired woman turned her head up to the younger man, as her long brown hair swerved around in the ponytail it was in. "W-what type of killer would you say we're dealing with?" He asked, camera out in front of him.

Anne smiled at him, then turned back to the corpse. She looked at the neck, examining the bruising, unbuttoned the shirt, slash wounds easily seen, then smelling what must have been what he was drinking, because she seemed disgusted once she did so. She got up. "Well, judging from the bruises, slash patterns, and the wretched smell of whiskey,..." She shuddered, still having the disgusting scent in her nostrils. "the killer we're looking at is a cross between a fierce homicidal maniac, and a skilled discernment." She answered.

"Yeah, in English, Einstein!" Dinozzo said.

She scowled at the senior field agent, before looking back at the confused, younger man. "Technically speaking, our killer is both dangerously violent, and clever, a very rare combo." She said, discouragingly.

"Does that mean they're impossible to catch?" Gibbs questioned her, meeting her at eye level.

She stood straight. "They're difficult to catch, but they're not ghosts, Gibbs." She said smirking. Gibbs' eyes flashed, as he cocked his head, slightly. "They always leave something behind! They aren't forensic experts." She added. Gibbs smiled, slightly.

Duckie, and Palmer just came in with the gernie. "Oh, poor man! I wonder what caused his death." Duckie stated.

"Anne had just analyzed bruises on his neck, slash wounds, and claimed that he was drinking." Ziva stated.

Duckie sniffed the air of the corpses mouth, and shuddered. "Quite an overdose, if I may add." Gibbs nodded to this.

Anne squinted her eyes, trying to get a better idea of who the marine could be. His clawed face was a shocker, but, she soon found herself revisiting some old memories.

She saw the marine at another loading dock, claiming to have discovered a man while walking around. She then, saw a brick wall with gold encrusted metal in them, shaped like a heart. "Morrison." She muttered.

"What?" Gibbs questioned.

She sighed. "Petty Officer David Morrison, he works within the weaponry unit just north of here. Grew up in northern California. No wife, no kids, one sister, father died about four years ago, mother currently lives in Columbus, Ohio, sister, Karol lives in New York City. He was once investigated by us, by finding a prime suspect to an FBI case; codename: "Heart Striker." She finished.

"Yeah, and?" Gibbs questioned.

She raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, my dear! You'll get used to it." She looked at Ducky, questioningly. "Well, there's always an and for him. Don't be surprised if he asks." He explained.

Anne nodded, before turning back to Gibbs. "And, even though I've memorized every detail of it's files, the FBI has kept me to secrecy about all details." Gibbs glared at her, as Jimmy began to wander. Anne sighed. "All I can tell you, is that the killer would leave gold pebbles encrusted in the wall, making a heart shape." She explained.

"You mean, like over here?" Jimmy asked, pointing at the wall.

Anne's head shot up, when she heard, then ran to where Palmer was at. In the wall he was staring at were gold pebbles that busted the stone wall, and made a perfect heart shape. Dinozzo shot a picture of it. "Oh, boy!" She said, knowing trouble was just around the corner, while Gibbs stared at her squatting position.

* * *

sry it took so long! it was really hard getting the 2nd chapter together. hope u liked it!


	3. serial conference

just making this clear! the "- ..." means u move back to the previous scene. hope u enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Chapter Three;  
Serial Conference"

Ducky got the body into autopsy, and Abby was working on the evidence with McGee. Now, Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, and Anne, were all in the bullpen. "Dinozzo, get a back trace on-"

"Recent calls, and credit records to find possible suspect, on it!" Tony finished.

"Terrance, I want you to call the sister, and mother, see if they know anything! Ziva, get the investigators of the case on the phone to deliver the files." He finished. Anne wasn't really pleased, she actually looked rather nervous. "Something wrong?"

Anne's head shot up when hearing Gibbs' question, finding herself under their gazes. She sighed. "We of the Shadow Eyes took over the case, Gibbs. In order for you to get to the files, you have to talk to my old partner, whom which, I know won't release it, more or less, will try to take over the investigation. If you don't want her to try any of this, I suggest you let me make that call!" She finished.

Gibbs, a blank expression on his face, shrugged. "Okay! Ziva, call the relatives." With that, Gibbs went back to his desk.

Anne pulled out her gray and purple cellphone and went to speed dial under the name: Rena.

- FBI HQ

In a red walled, white tiled office; a black phone rang, and someone picked it up. "Agent Terrance." She greeted.

The woman had tanned skin, just not as well as Anne's. Her eyes were hazel, and her hair was slightly shorter, and in a braid. She was currently wearing a blue dress shirt with black dress paints, and white boots.

The woman gasped. "Wow, Ange, I'm impressed! You only just started working there, and you already need my help!" She proclaimed.

- Back in the Bullpen

Anne let out a sigh, trying to hold in anger. "Look, Rena, I don't have the time to play this game! I just need the files from the Heart Striker case." She claimed, holding in her rage, one of which, all three could sense in her voice; staring at her wondering what was going on.

- ...

"Woah!" Rena said, getting her legs off her desk, and sitting up, rigidly. "Why do you need that?"

- ...

"You remember Morrison, right?" She questioned. There was a short pause as she listened to the response. "He was found dead this morning, and our Heart Striker returned, making the same pattern in the stone wall." She explained.

- ...

Rena was surprised, but sighed of defeat. "Fine! I'll get you the files, but in return, I get to come over with my new partner, and help. Shared jurisdiction!" She said.

- ...

"Not my call! I have a boss beneath the director, now." She explained.

- ...

"You're joking!" She exerted.

- ...

"Wish I was!" She commented. They all knew she was talking about Gibbs. "My boss?" She questioned. Anne heard a 'yeah,' on the other end of the line. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She said.

- ...

"The best out of NCIS? Wow! Put him on the phone, kay, Ange?" She questioned.

- ...

"Alright!" Anne said with a sigh, walking to Gibbs' desk; whom which was about to dial a number, himself. "She wants to have a word with my boss!" Anne explained, handing over her cellphone.

All of them staring, Gibbs took her cellphone. "Yeah, Gibbs!"

- ...

"Agent Gibbs! Agent Rena Terrance! I can say that I can deliver those files only with shared jurisdiction. Sadly enough, my new partner doesn't have much of a liking to Ange, so it would make things complicated if I just handed things over!"

- ...

"Okay! Bring the files and your partner here!" He simply said.

- ...

She was surprised with the cooperation, but sighed all the same. "Alright! We'll be there in an hour, minimum. Also, Agent Gibbs! Give Ange a warning for me, would ya?" She asked, nervously.

- ...

"Warning?" Gibbs questioned. Anne already had a look of annoyance that only spelled bad news.

- ...

"Yeah, tell her the bastard refugee has to come with me. She'll know who I mean!"

- ...

"Okay! Bye!" He hung up, and threw Anne her cellphone.

She caught it, giving Gibbs a questioning look. "What kind of warning does she have for me, this time?" She questioned.

The agents stared, still, wondering what Rena could have been saying. Gibbs turned back to his computer. "Said that the Bastard Refugee is her new partner, and has to come with her to deliver the files." He explained.

Anne, went from a look of complete horror, to a meditative look, taking in deep breaths to calm herself. "Friend of yours?" Tony questioned.

Anne glared at him. "Try anything while that asshole is here, it'll be your ass!" She warned him, sending a really dark glare directly at him. "He's my rival, and, to be honest, a bastard. He rebels too often, and every time he has to work with us, things don't go as well as we'd hope. He's an bastard, in translation, so I hope you know how to handle him." She said, walking towards the elevator.

Gibbs, a blank expression on his face, stood up, and turned towards her. "Where ya goin'?" He asked.

"Abby's lab!" She replied.

-Abby's POV

I heard the elevator open, and felt bad. I had nothing for Gibbs, which meant no Caf Pow! I turned around to see Ange walking into the room with a Caf Pow in her right hand, tea in the other. "Need a hand, Abby?" She asked.

I looked at her, a bit baffled. "Why ya down here to help me?" I asked her.

She sighed of annoyance. "My old rival from the FBI is coming, and I need something to distract me from thinking about him! Forensics does just that! That, and the fact I didn't have any other idea on what I could do to help." She explained to me, holding out the Caf Pow.

I snatched it from her, and took a a large sip. "Okay!" I said. "But first, you must meet the weapons that are in my arsenal." I told her.

"Begin when ready!" She said, taking a sip of tea. Of course I showed her everybody, and explained how they operated. She actually understood most of it, seeing as how she could fill in the rest of my sentences. "So, ya got anything?" She asked once I finished.

I turned back to my computer. "No! This guy is good!"

"That's what Rena said when we got the case." She muttered.

I let out a giggle. "So, who is this rival?" I questioned. Things were going to get interesting, I just knew it.

She sighed. "The Bastard Refugee aka Agent Donald Reiger. While Rena and I were in college, he had just started as an agent, and he even dated her during our senior year. When we graduated, we became our own team, and, quite frankly, he was in charge of us, being the senior field agent, and all." She started.

"Sounds like Tony!" She commented.

"Oh, he is, and right now, Rena is his boss!" She told me.

"They aren't, like, still dating, are they?" I asked.

"Oh, hell no!" She replied, taking a seat on my stool. I sat in my chair, and looked up, awaiting for her to continue. "Don was flirting with other agents, constantly, during our first case, leaving Rena and I with all the work. As it turns out, we worked a lot better without him, and realizing this, with each time he came back, we told him that the results were inconclusive, when we held all the evidence."

"Sounds like he was in trouble!" I commented.

"Oh, he was. While talking with the director, he saw the broadcast, claiming that we had caught the serial killer. The TV station wanted to know who we were, and we simply answered as so." She cleared her throat. "'We are The Shadow Eyes! No opponent within any investigation will escape our lingering eyes for long, though they may put us in darkness, we'll still see through it!'" She finished.

"Reiger wasn't happy when you got back, was he?" I asked.

"He wasn't! By that point, he was demoted to junior field agent, and sent to Fornel's team to learn how to really investigate a crime, properly, while Rena and I got our own private office to work on cases; the director was impressed." She finished.

I sighed. "Will he be anything like Tony?" I asked, meaning the negative portions.

"You mean like wanting revenge, talking bull shit, and annoying you to death?" She pondered. I nodded. "Then, yeah, he's a lot like Tony!" She answered.

We heard a beep coming from the other side of the room. "My baby!" I called, loading the test results into my computer.

When the results came up, Ange seemed to pale. "Here we go again!" She whispered.

* * *

haha! cliff hanger! hope you've enjoyed.


End file.
